Turned Tables
by redsandman99
Summary: After their Wrestlemania match, Punk finds that Rey is on to him--and more than willing to take matters into his own hands.


**This is for the Spring Slash Prompt and this one is for GrandmaTaker **

Phil scowled as he changed into his street clothes. He was not happy with the way his Wrestlemania went at all. He had lost before and he knew he would lose again; he had accepted that a long time ago because there was no way a wrestler could survive long if he didn't accept it. But this had been different. Not only had this been Wrestlemania, but he had been fighting to get Rey into the Straightedge Society. A person like Mysterio would have been a great asset to his cause…plus there were other reasons why he wanted the luchador at his side that he hadn't been able to reveal on television. If he would have been able to get Mysterio into his Straightedge Society, he would have had him right where he wanted him. But since he had lost…well, he supposed that he could still give it a shot, but it was going to be a lot more of a hassle than it needed to be.

"Fuck," he muttered. He finished tying his shoes and got back up to his feet. He had sent Luke and Serena out to go pull the car around so he wouldn't have to deal with very many fans while leaving the arena. While Jeff Hardy fans were still the most rabid and easily manipulated fans in the entire universe, he had come to learn that Rey Mysterio fans were almost as bad. In fact, the only reason they weren't quite as bad was because Jeff had a lot more rabid fan girls that were willing to rip a person's eyes out just for speaking the truth about him.

He threw his things into his duffel bag before slinging it over his shoulder. There was still time to salvage his night and get what he wanted. What he needed to do was go back to the hotel and wait for Rey there. He was more than sure that Mysterio was going to go out and celebrate his big victory, and he was also more than sure that Rey was going to drink. All he had to do was wait for Rey to come stumbling in a few hours and then he could do what he had meant to do immediately after their match.

Humming his theme song under his breath, he began walking towards the dressing room door. Just as he was reaching out for the doorknob, the door suddenly opened and in walked Rey. He was still wearing his Avatar inspired mask from earlier but he had changed into a white button up shirt and blue jeans. "Well well well," Phil said, genuinely surprised to see the smaller man standing there. "What brings you here?"

Rey closed the door behind him and locked it. "I heard something very interesting earlier today Punk. Do you want to guess what it was?"

"Was it Hunter and Shawn? Because I'm sure the entire locker room heard that."

"No, it wasn't them," Rey said in an annoyed voice. "I heard the little conversation you had with Luke and Serena earlier. Tell me, since when was it agreed that I would become your bitch if I would have lost our match earlier?"

Phil shook his head, even though he had just been called out. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he lied.

"Oh you don't do you?" Rey shook his head in disgust. "You're a fucking liar Punk. You think I'm really going to believe you? I know what you're up to Punk. This is the same crap you tried to do to Jeff before he left. And don't even try to deny it you fucking slime ball because I already know you're full of shit."

Phil smirked. "Wow, that is just awful language. Do you talk like that in front of your kids?"

Rey's eyes narrowed. That had obviously been the wrong line to cross. Before Phil knew what was happening, he was being shoved back against the wall. The back of his head smacked against it, dazing him so much that he couldn't really do anything from stopping himself from getting pushed down face first on the ground. "Fuck!" he yelled as his forehead hit the cold, hard floor. He almost blacked out, but he managed to remain conscious. When he finally regain all of his bearings, he realized that his hands were handcuffed behind his back. "What the hell?" he muttered as he was turned over on his back so that he was laying on his hand. "What the…you…let me go!"

Rey shook his head as he knelt down beside Phil. "No," he refused. "You and I are going to have a little talk."

"Like hell we are," Phil snarled. He started trying to get back up to his feet. "Luke! Ser--" He was cut off by Rey not only putting his hand over his mouth, but sitting on his chest as well. He tried to force Mysterio off of him but the smaller man absolutely refused to budge.

"I never said you got a choice in the matter man," Rey said. The look he was giving Phil expressed how much contempt he felt for the "Straightedge Savior". "You are a real piece of work, you know that? You spent months degrading Jeff on TV because he wouldn't let you get in his pants, you plot to screw over the Undertaker--which is just _completely_ stupid, you manipulate your little "army" to do anything you tell them to, you come after me when I'm with my family…do I need to go on or are you getting just how big of a jackass you really are yet?"

Phil had to wait to answer until Rey's hand was taken off his mouth. "Is this lecture going to end any time soon? I have better things to do."

Rey's eyes narrowed and for a moment, Phil was sure that he was going to get smacked. But then an evil little smile came across the luchador's face and Punk found himself frowning. "What?" he asked, feeling just a little bit apprehensive.

"Oh…nothing," Rey said way too innocently. One of his hands reached down and slipped into Phil's jeans.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Phil said, completely taken by surprise by that action. "What the--"

"If you ask me what I'm doing, then you are even stupider than I thought you were," Rey snapped. "Now I know you usually like the other person at your mercy but I think it's about time that you get a taste of your own medicine."

Phil shook his head and tried to buck Rey off of him until he felt the smaller man's hand wrap around the base of his cock. That caused him to freeze right in his tracks. "What the--oh fuck," he groaned as he felt Rey start to stroke him. He laid his head back and bit his lower lip as Rey's talented hand kept working him. Even though he really wanted to regain control of this situation, he also really wanted Rey to remove his jeans for him so his aching cock could be free from the confines it was being kept in.

"You know, there's so much I could do to you right now," Rey pointed out. "I mean, I could keep stroking you…I could blow you…hell I could fuck you right here and you wouldn't be able to stop me. But you know what?"

"Wh-what?" Phil said in a shaky voice.

Rey suddenly stopped moving his hand and leaned forward so that his lips were just inches away from Phil's. "I have better things to do." He laughed at the look on Phil's face before getting up and leaving the room.

Phil's eyes widened as he looked down at his hard on. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled. He tried to pull himself free from the handcuffs but they absolutely refuse to break. "No no no…Rey! Get your ass back here now!"

The door opened again but this time it wasn't Rey. This time it was Matt Hardy and Christian. They stood there and stared at him incredulously before doubling over laughing. Phil just sighed and shook his head. He was going to _kill_ Rey…as soon as he got his hands free and figure out a way to keep Matt and Christian from bringing this up ever again.


End file.
